


Aunque nunca lo sepas

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Another opportunity, Bad Romance, Chatting & Messaging, Deception, Español | Spanish, Facebook, FarlanxLevi, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love at distance, M/M, Tears, erenxlevi - Freeform, ereriren, levixeren - Freeform, virtual love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Levi viene de una serie de fracasos amorosos, no cree en el amor "virtual", hasta que luego de muchos años de indiferencia emocional cierto joven le va a sacudir las ideas y el corazón. Nopodemos huir o escondernos del amor, y a veces aparece en el sitio menos pensado.ATENCION! Fic en inicio Ereriren pero desenlace FARI (Farlan x Levi)/Sentimientos/Confesiones/Romance
Relationships: Furlan Church/Levi, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Aunque nunca lo sepas

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose.
> 
> Juat? Un Fari? Hell, yes. Primera vez que estoy por romper con el molde, because tengo ganas y ya. Este fic tiene un porqué bastante personal, un anhelo, una esperanza sin goyete. Y así como le deseo a Levi la mayor felicidad, en este caso con el precioso de Farlan, se las deseo a todos y cada uno de ustedes que hayan amado unilateralmente. Don´t worry, sigan intentando, tarde o temprano la vida pone nuevas oportunidades.
> 
> Hay un aura sad, solo un poco, sigo creyendo que el final es feliz. Gracias por acompañarme.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, solo utilizo sus nombres y algunas referencias, el resto es de mi propia invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Muchos sentimientos, algo de angustia, una que otra lágrima, pero después sale el sol. ESTO ES UN FIC QUE INICIA ERERIREN Y TERMINA FARI, no quiero reclamos absurdos. Gracias.
> 
> DEDICATORIA: Para ti Luna de Acero, enteramente para ti.

.

.

**_"Porque vale la pena amar, aunque duela._ **

**_Pero a veces es mejor una amistad sincera, que un amor imposible"._ **

**_Luna de Acero_ **

.

.

Sino fuera porque Hange había estado encima suyo para que asistiera, hubiera desistido. Ya no podía pasar por todo eso otra vez. Era innecesario, era… una tortura.

Su primer novio lo había mantenido oculto porque no había salido del clóset, hasta que se enteró por terceros que estaba comprometido con otro que vivía en el barrio frente al suyo. Menudo desencanto. Y cuando se estaba recuperando conoció a Federico.

Federico fue un gran amor, con él vivió 5 prodigiosos y encantadores años, hasta que se enteró que lo engañaba hacía por lo menos uno con su profesor de natación.

Mucho tiempo había pasado luego de eso. Levi no era una persona que se permitía confiar tan fácil, pero tenía ganas de sentirse amado, tenía ganas de intentarlo, a pesar de las heridas.

Y por eso ahora estaba en esa cita a ciegas, frente a un tipo que no paraba de hablar de sí mismo. Sí era atractivo y toda la cosa, pero joder, no le dejaba ni bocado para agregar una pinche oración. De manera que se había resignado mientras sobrevivía a base de "ajá, claro, entiendo perfectamente, era lo más lógico, sí", y respuestas por el estilo. Cuando el señor éste lo invitó a tomar un café en su casa se excusó y al fin pudo librarse de ese dolor de cabeza.

Llegó a casa, su loro Popi estaba dormido en su aro por la hora. Se desvistió y se puso el pijama. Se quedó mirando el techo en las penumbras un largo rato. Hange insistía que era hora de que encontrara alguien a quien amar, que la tercera era la vencida. Pero es que había pasado tanto tiempo ya, casi siete, que no sentía que nadie le "moviera el piso".

Después de las desastrosas experiencias se había encerrado en una coraza de "el amor no existe", y se había mantenido completamente alejado de cualquier relación que pudiera escalar con fines románticos. Solo había mantenido contacto con Erwin que era una especie de amigo con derechos, el problema es que Erwin hacía unos meses se había puesto en pareja muy seria con un precioso joven súper inteligente, y allí se fue la única oportunidad que tenía de follar con otra persona. Ahora se mataba a pajas cuando sentía que su lívido era insostenible.

Había descubierto que mientras tenía a Erwin para cubrir sus necesidades físicas, había podido lidiar con sus necesidades afectivas tapándolas de trabajo y actividades varias, cursos en los que se inscribía, cualquier cosa que mantuviera su cabeza ocupada. Pero inevitablemente llegaban esos "espacios muertos" durante las noches, en los que el sueño parecía escabullirse cuando más lo necesitaba, y volvían las inevitables reflexiones y pensamientos sobre su situación.

Nunca antes le había pesado la soledad, venía bastante tranquilo, pero ahora… Ahora dolía un poco. No era un tipo de salir a antros para ligar, o de buscar aplicaciones como Tinder, parecía que el mundo iba a un ritmo que nada tenía que ver con él, ni siquiera recordaba cómo debía ser una cita como la gente.

Hange le había dicho que había gente que se conocía por Tinder, que se enamoraban, se casaban, que sucedía también en otras plataformas. Eso le parecía una cosa tan complicada. Primero: ¿cómo podías conocer a alguien a través de una pantalla? Recordó esa conversación.

_"—Imposible, no puedes enamorarte por internet —dijo cruzando sus brazos y muy seguro—. No puedes conocer al 100% a una persona a través de una puta pantalla._

_—Claro que sí, ves sus fotos, conversas mucho, y si te atrae los sentimientos se dan solos —Insistió su amiga._

_—Han, no hables idioteces, sé coherente —habló, dando énfasis a su discurso moviendo sus manos—. Mira las redes sociales, la gente solo muestra lo que quiere mostrar, ¿sabes cómo actúan las redes de pedofilia? Crean un perfil falso con datos de una joven o un jovencito, pero en verdad es un tipo pasado sus cincuenta con las perversiones a flor de piel._

_—Wow, tienes que haber desbloqueado un nuevo nivel de inseguridad con eso._

_—No considero que ser cauteloso sea un defecto, para nada. Vamos a ir con tu discurso animoso. Supongamos que conozco a este dios griego que es una dulzura y que técnicamente no me está mintiendo. Pero nos conocemos en persona y no hay química, no hay piel, o peor, tiene un aliento de mierda, o le hieden las patas, o se tira pedos fenomenales._

_—¡Levi, por favor! —dijo tirándose en su silla y riéndose a carcajadas fuertes—. Son temas menores, si tiene mal aliento le tiras un caramelo de menta, le lavas los pies, o le das algo para el estómago y ya. Si realmente te gusta esas cosas se pueden superar._

_—¡No son detalles menores! ¿Qué si es impotente, o le va eso de golpear a otros, o la tiene como un maní?_

_—Le pides fotos, los hombres aman sacarse fotos de su amiguito —explicó levantando las cejas, Levi bufó—. Vamos, si hasta tú debes tener fotos de tu amigote, ¿ah?_

_Levi no respondió y se hizo el de revisar unas planillas en su portátil. Hange se carcajeó"._

Al final había dormido poco. Sacó a Popi y lo dejó en la galería. Había tenido que poner una malla gruesa para que el gato del vecino no se le escurriera adentro. La última vez tuvo que perseguirlo y sacarle a Popi del hocico, casi se le murió ese día. Una vez con todo asegurado partió a su trabajo.

Había estado contactando gente y redactando mails por varias horas, por lo que decidió despejarse mientras tomaba el segundo café del día y entró a Facebook. Mirando distraídamente las páginas sugeridas encontró una de mangas y animé. Decidió suscribirse, lo hizo casi en automático.

 _"Empezarás a recibir las novedades de **"Mangas y animes retros"** a partir de ahora",_ avisó la aplicación. Entró para seguir matando el tiempo y aprovechando que Hange estaba en la oficina del jefe delineando las próximas acciones para incrementar las ventas. De pronto una imagen le llamó la atención. Era Mima Kirigoe del Ova Perfect Blue. Una obra maestra según su criterio, y de la que además era un fanático acérrimo. De hecho tenía muchos pósters de la misma en su casa, y una pequeña escultura que en su momento se había hecho hacer de este personaje. Un perfil la había publicado: "Eren El Gris", hizo clic en la imagen para agrandarla. Era la chica con sangre salpicada en su bello rostro.

**_Alguien fan d Perfect Blue? Nadie? Ja, Ja, soy el único y detergente aquí?_ **

Eso rezaba el pie de foto. Levi le puso un "me encanta" a la imagen y dejó un comentario:

_Hola Gris, yo también soy un devoto de este Ova, no estás solo en el mundo_

Sonrió ante su respuesta tan creativa, convengamos que lo social no era precisamente lo suyo. Terminó su café y cuando estaba por cerrar la aplicación notó que le llegaba un mensaje a su Messenger, esa cosa estaba más abandonada que las instalaciones de Chernobyl. Con curiosidad hizo clic en el ícono para desplegar la conversación. Era ese tal Eren.

**_Hola Seriedad, al fin encuentro otro ser humano q le guste esta maravilla, jajajajaja_ **

_¿Seriedad?_

**_Ah, por tu foto d perfil, parece que desayunaste con una taza de vinagre, sin ofender_ **

Levi enarcó una ceja, que confianzudo este tal Eren, luego miró su foto de perfil, bueno, sí, no era una de las que más le favorecía.

_Aguante la seriedad_

Respondió Levi, recibió como respuesta un sticker de un rockero agitando la cabeza y bufó divertido.

**_Cual es tu parte favorita?_ **

Continuó con la conversación este chico, Levi debería despedirse y concentrarse en su trabajo, pero para qué mentir, tenía ganas de seguir tonteando un rato.

_Cuando lucha con su otro yo angelical, me sé los diálogos de memoria_

**_Ah, es tan intenso, no? A mi me encanta todo, todo, hasta cuando el guionista se queda sin ojos, jooo_ **

_Es bastante shokeante en varios aspectos, pero su crudeza realza el mensaje que intenta transmitir, eso creo_

**_Ah, mataria por ver la pelicula contigo! Lastima q vives tan lejos_ **

Soltó el chico y Levi se asustó un poco, ¿cómo sabía dónde vivía?

Luego recordó que esos datos estaban en su perfil, ¿el chico se había metido a su perfil? Abrió otra ventana y entró también, y… wowww… simplemente ¡wowww!

Eren estaba en su foto de perfil con una cámara en la mano y sonriendo muy relajado, con un paisaje de cerros detrás de él. Sus ojos grises se destacaban en un rostro de piel canela preciosa. Su foto de fondo eran un montón de plumas flotando en una especie de lago, una cosa rara. Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de distraerse y se fijó en su perfil que era público. Soltero, 25 años, GAY (sí, lo vió con mayúsculas), alma de gitano, residente de Salta. Bueno, no era tan lejos, él estaba en Mendoza, en un vuelo serían dos horas y media, tres cuando mucho ¡Momento! ¡Stap! ¿Por qué estaba pensando en un vuelo a Salta? A él no le gustaba el calor, mucho menos el tierral de la zona ¡Qué locura!

_Ya veo, bueno, en algún momento podemos verla cada uno en su casa y nos conectamos por skype para compartir las impresiones. No es lo más práctico, pero algo sirve_

**_Seee, brutal! Seria genial, ya te paso mi skype_ **

El muchacho le mandó su dirección de Skype como si nada, Levi lo copió y lo agregó a sus contactos, se despidió diciéndole que debía trabajar que saldría por la tarde y quedaron en escribirse. Luego que cerró la página le dio un ataque de raciocinio ¿No habían conversado ni 10 minutos y lo había agregado a su reducida lista de contactos de Skype? ¿Dónde estaba la cautela, la coraza, y toda la mar en coche? Qué imprudente había sido. Tomó su celular y mientras marcaba a un cliente entró a FB y de nuevo al perfil de Eren, quien ya le había mandado una solicitud de amistad. Dudó unos segundos, pero terminó aceptándola. Una vez que lo hizo notó como se llenaba de notificaciones de este chico poniéndole "like" o "me encanta" a sus álbumes de fotos. Tampoco es que tuviera tantas fotos subidas pero sin dudas le generaba un poco de incomodidad. Sin embargo su curiosidad podía más, o su calentura porque la verdad que ese chico era hermoso desde cualquier ángulo.

De hecho… ¿qué hacía revisando él los álbumes de fotos de Eren? Bueno, porque podía, y quería, evidentemente. Claro que él fue más respetuoso y no anduvo regando "me encantas" por cada foto donde el chico posaba. Y vaya que había algunas que merecían ser impresas y adoradas, porque… ¡Joder! ¿Era modelo o algo como eso? Con algunas de sus habilidades hacker realizó una breve investigación. Descubrió que era estudiante universitario de medicina desde hacía dos años, que estudiaba fotografía (había un álbum con algunas tomas de paisajes y animales que eran bastante buenas), le gustaban muchísimo los gatos, las serpientes, la vida al aire libre, salir de excursión y el color rojo, a decir por sus atuendos, ya que el mismo proliferaba. Amaba Evangelion, One Piece y Macross, a decir por su colección de figuras de acción y mangas. Aparentemente vivía con sus padres todavía, y no parecía bastante relajado en general.

Antes de que saliera de la oficina Eren ya le estaba escribiendo para contarle que ya estaba en su casa, que la universidad había estado pesada ese día y algunas tonterías más. Levi le siguió la corriente con la conversación hasta llegar a su auto y continuó una vez en su casa. La verdad estaba un poquito emocionado, es decir, hacía por lo menos tres años que no salía a ninguna parte, al menos con planes de conquista (¿y qué hacía pensando en conquistar justo ahora?), así que era refrescante tener una conversación nueva, con una persona que tenía una ortografía bastante fea pero en general era interesante.

Eren daba un poco de miedo a veces, por lo avasallante que era, pero de alguna manera lograba generarle un poco de confianza y aceptación, de otra manera ya lo hubiera bloqueado hacía rato.

**_Voy a comer papas fritas con alitas de pollo fritas_ **

_Mmm, aprovecha que eres joven, no es el menú más recomendable, en realidad_

**_Es q gasto mucha energía, hago deporte a la mañana voy a correr_ **

_Eso es genial, bueno te dejo, tengo que madrugar y estoy bastante cansado_

**_Claro, no te molesta si te escribo mañana? Es q me divierto mucho hablando contigo_ **

Mandó un sticker de un gatito sonriendo y levantando el pulgar, Levi suspiró.

_Si, no tengo problema, por ahí si no contesto es por el trabajo, pero fuera de eso está bien_

**_Genial! Ah sierto queria decirte que esa foto q tienes en el mar con el viento, esa deberia ser ti foto de perfil, solo digo… mejor q la actual_ **

Levi enarcó una ceja, de pronto el cansancio se le sacudió del cuerpo. Recordaba esa foto, se la había sacado su hermana, ni siquiera estaba posando, estaba distraído, y por algún motivo a ella le gustó mucho y la puso en su muro el año pasado ¿Eren había estado chequeando eso también? En cierta manera era un halago y la verdad le vino bien a su ego que estaba flaquísimo.

_Gracias por la sugerencia, ya voy a pensar si la cambio_

**_Es q te vas mas guapo_ **

Supuso que quiso poner "ves" y como no supo qué responder decidió mandar un sticker de una carita sonriendo, y dio por finalizada la charla. Aunque le costó dormirse. Cuando se levantó, puntual como siempre, lo primero que hizo fue tomar su celular y revisar las notificaciones. Ahí estaba, le había mandado una a las seis de la mañana (¿a qué hora se levantaba ese chico?).

**_Hola, buen dia Me voy a correr_ **

Esta vez iba acompañada de una foto de un muy sonriente muchacho con equipo deportivo y los auriculares puestos. Levi se mordió el labio inferior, qué lindo era. Decidió responder.

_Buenos días ¿Qué estabas escuchando?_

Cuando volvió de asearse en el baño ya tenía la respuesta.

**_Me gusta la musica tecno, me llena de energia tambien un poco de clasicos de los 80, rock, po0p, a veces romanticos pero no para correr je_ **

_Ah, qué bien. A mí me gusta la música clásica, soy medio aburrido para la música_

**_Ya saliste al trabajo?_ **

_Sí, de hecho estoy subiendo al auto_

**_Has visto la del cisne negro? Con natalie portman, dicen que esta basada en erfect blue_ **

_La ví, sí, me doy cuenta de las similitudes, dame unos minutos, llego a la oficina y seguimos_

De repente no supo ni cómo, pero se encontraba ansioso de leer y ser leído por este chico Eren. De alguna manera se empezaba a volver una "presencia" (si es que se podía categorizar así a un amigo virtual) necesaria en su vida. Algo imprevisto le sucedía, corría a contárselo a Eren, escuchaba sus quejas, sus alegrías, sus anécdotas y le brindaba consejos al respecto. Las charlas siempre eran bastante divertidas en general, Eren tenía ese encanto para sacarle alguna sonrisa con sus palabras simples.

—¿Y? ¿Me vas a decir o no? —Apuró su amiga con una taza de café en la mano.

—¿Decirte qué?

—¿Quién es el afortunado que te hace estar en una nube todo el tiempo?

—No entiendo de qué hablas —Soltó haciéndose el desentendido.

—¡Levi! No trates de engañarme, cada vez que me giro estás mirando la pantalla de tu celular, cuando sabemos que no es una de tus prioridades. Pero hace varios días que no te despegas un segundo, y a veces estás sonriendo, lo cual es… bueno, un poco creepy, viniendo de tu parte.

—No es nada, en Facebook entré a una página de mangas retros, algo así, y me puse a conversar con un chico que le gusta el mismo Ova que a mí, eso fue todo.

—Te gusta —el hombre la miró sorprendido—. No me mientas, te conozco, y cuando pones esa cara de novia enamorada es porque el tipo que aparece te gusta.

—Primero, la relación que tengo con esta persona, bah, ni siquiera sé si puedo decir relación, vamos a decir "el intercambio de palabras" con este, este joven es simplemente amistoso. Nadie anduvo mandando fotos del amiguito o cosas como esas, así que bájale a tu pedo porque no voy en ese plan. Y segundo, vive en Salta, es decir, lejísimos.

—¡Ah, entonces lo consideraste! —Levi rodó sus ojos—. A ver, muéstrame, yo también quiero conocerlo.

Levi se acercó a mostrarle el perfil, porque no iba a poder esconderlo, Hange era doblemente mejor que él investigando, y solo tenía que entrar a su perfil y ver a quién había agregado recientemente, por lo que sería mejor "ir por las buenas".

—¡Wow! ¡Levi! Es hermoso este jovencito, bue, no tan joven tiene 25, se llevan diez años, está bien me parece. En serio, que cuerpazo que tiene, y un rostro esculpido.

—Bueno, pero no es solo una cara bonita —dijo quitándole el celular de las manos.

—¿Ah, no?

—No, estudia medicina, como su papá, y tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo para mantenerse, ayuda en una óptica algunos días. Y es gracioso, es buena onda, algo así.

—Ah, ¿y entonces? ¿Qué procede?

—Nada, solo conversamos un poco en los ratos libres y hablamos de series, películas, cosas así, nada complicado. Eso es todo.

—Aaaah, ya la capto —dijo mirándolo con picardía—. ¿Por eso fue que cambiaste tu foto de perfil? Y además subiste una el otro día almorzando y la retocaste.

—A veces me das miedo, Han. Digo, ¿trabajas para el FBI o estudias para detective?

—Solo conecto las piezas del rompecabezas.

—Esto no es un rompecabezas, es una amistad. El chico es joven, debe tener novio, o una fila de gente que se muere por salir con él seguramente.

—A ver, a ver, ¿ustedes conversan mucho?

—Más o menos, lo normal, supongo.

—No jodas, muéstrame, ¿qué es lo normal?

Levi revisó su celular, para ser honestos conversaban prácticamente todo el santo día.

—Bueno, sí, conversamos bastante.

—¿Y no te mandó fotos de él desnudo? ¿O al menos provocativas o algo?

—Yo no veo que sean fotos provocativas, una que otra me mandó, nada del otro mundo.

—¿Tú no le mandaste fotos tuyas?

—No, ¿para qué?

—Ay, Levi, eres un poco lento amigo. Yo tengo amigos virtuales también, pero no me estoy escribiendo toooodo el día, ni les mando fotos, a menos que sea de alguna comida o algún lugar. No soy una experta pero yo creo que a Eren le interesas como otra cosa más que un amigo.

—Mmm, no, no creo, si fuera así él habría propuesto… o hubiera preguntado otras cosas. No, estoy seguro que no va en ese plan. Además, a ver, lo conozco hace un par de semanas Han, y por una pantalla, ¿y si es un asesino, un loquito, un qué se yo?, hay que tener cuidado con estas cosas.

—Está bien, hay que ser cauteloso, eso no te lo niego, pero te gusta, al menos admítelo.

—Es lindo, y es agradable para conversar, tampoco es para volverse loco.

—Bueno, ok, te voy a creer, pero por favor, cuéntame si la cosa avanza, ¿sí?

—Sí, si es que pasa algo. Cosa que no creo, te cuento.

Ese fin de semana estaban con Eren mirando online una serie nueva en Crunchyroll, y mientras la veían conversaban por Whatsapp. Sí, habían intercambiado números, aunque Levi se resistía Eren era como una especie de enfermedad que lo invadía sin parar. A veces simplemente ponía un freno, otras veces dejaba que avanzara sin control.

**_Ah me gusto este cap Me reconozco mucho en los personajes_ **

_Te indentificas con alguno?_ Levi estaba comiendo cereal con yogurt en un bols mientras estaba en la cama con el portátil sobre las piernas.

**_si, es ranro no? porq como q yo soy como patch y tu serias como neyre, neyre es asi reservado, seriote, tranquilo y el otro es pura chispa_ **

_Ah, ya veo, soy como el aburrido, digamos_

**_Ah, jajaajaja. No, no me has entendido, Levi, queria decir que hariamos linda pareja, como patch y neyre, nos equilibrariamos… eso creo_ **

Se quedó varios minutos con la mirada clavada en la pantalla. Necesitaba ayuda, era demasiado para él, ¿Eren estaba coqueteándole? No, no, debía tranquilizarse, seguro estaba malinterpretando las cosas.

_Sí, puede ser que seamos un poco parecidos a ellos. Pero estoy seguro que no me sienta el color rubio_

Escribió eso para acabar con la tensión y desviar de tema, si Eren lo retomaba significaba que había algo más.

**_No, q feo, rubio no, wacale jajajajaja Tu cabello as.i como es es genial_ **

_Aunque me gustan los ojos azules de Neyre, debería probar con lentes de contacto?_

**_mmm, no creo, tus ojos asi al natural son super lindos, son verdes?_ **

_Sí, pero no un verde muy bonito, es oliva, medio apagados_

**_quin te dijo q no eran bonitos? Me gustan tus ojos_ **

_Gracias, pero seamos realistas los tuyos son mucho más hermosos_

Se puso tan nervioso que tuvo que dejar el bols con cereal sobre la mesa de luz.

**_En serio? Si te soy honesto no es lo q mas me alaban jajajaja_ **

_Ah, no? Y qué es lo que más te alaban entonces?_

Se comenzó a morder la uña del dedo gordo de la mano mientras esperaba la respuesta, y se quedó mudo al recibirla, porque era una foto de la espalda de Eren en las penumbras de su cuarto, se la había sacado frente a un espejo para que se viera mejor, se apreciaban bastante bien sus trabajados músculos y su piel canela, tan excitante. Levi tragó en seco, y se quedó completamente en blanco para responder por varios minutos.

**_Levi? espero no te hayas asustado jajajaja me muestras q es lo q mas alaban de ti? O me lo imagino?_ **

Levi dudó en qué hacer, pero bueno, podía mandar una foto sugerente sin que se le viera el rostro, no era la gran cosa, el tema era lo rápido que estaba escalando esta "seudo relación". Le mandó una foto de sus abdominales, de los cuales no solía fanfarronear, pero en cierta manera quería impresionar a Eren, y vaya que lo hizo.

**_estoy en shock jajajaja no se nota en las fotos q tienes en tu perfil, pero eres guapísimo_ **

_Gracias, aunque me parece que me ganas por lejos_

De cierta manera le alegró saber que era agradable a los ojos del estudiante. Luego siguieron conversando de otras cosas y dejaron el tema tranquilo. Eso también le gustaba, que Eren no se sulfuraba de inmediato o no le pedía cosas inapropiadas. Habían creado su propio ritmo de conversación y la verdad es que se sentía a gusto yendo sin apuros.

Cuando quiso acordar habían pasado tres meses más. Aunque no se lo habían dicho abiertamente era más que evidente que ambos se gustaban. Levi no sabía cómo manejar esta situación, nunca le había pasado en la vida una cosa similar, y se encontraba muchas veces imaginándose cómo sería conocer a Eren, en la vida real, abrazarlo, quizás besarlo, oler su piel, sentir su calidez, poder mirarlo a los preciosos ojos que tenía, ¿qué carajos le estaba pasando?

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya tuvieron sexo virtual? —dijo Hange sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—No jodas. Y no, ya te dije que respeto mucho a Eren, no le pediría una cosa así.

—Sí, sí, mucho respeto, mucho respeto pero seguro te clavas unas pajas tremendas con todas esas fotos casi desnudo que te mandó últimamente.

—Cállate, no soy esa clase de gente que se masturba con fotos ajenas.

—Vamos, Levi, es lo más natural, no te hagas el mártir conmigo. El chico te gusta, te manda unas fotos que ufff, sacan el aliento, todo el tiempo se están diciendo cosas lindas, ¿en serio me vas a mentir en la cara?

—Para tu información, no me masturbé ni una sola vez pensando en Eren, idiota. Si lo hice fue viendo… bueno material que es para eso. No sé, Eren es… es diferente, es cálido, es agradable, si imaginé algo es dándole un beso o abrazándolo, digo, si es que nos llegamos a conocer alguna vez.

—Amigo… ¿te diste cuenta?

—¿De qué?

—Te estás enamorando —A Levi le hubiera gustado negarlo, decirle que estaba equivocada y que se fuera a la mierda, pero en realidad dudó mucho antes de contestar. Hange abrió grande sus ojos —. Estás enamorado —largó como confirmación.

—Espera, espera, no, no apresures las cosas. Me gusta, OK, lo admito, pero ya decir que estoy enamorado es mucho.

—Y pensar que hace unos meses atrás me decías que era imposible enamorarse a través de las redes, jo, qué irónico, ¿no?

—Bueno, ya, tranquila, no es para tanto.

—¿Por qué no se conocen de una vez? ¿Eh? Digo, podrías viajar a Salta o él venir aquí. Unos días, ver qué pasa.

—Bueno, lo pensé también, probablemente en Junio me tome una semana de vacaciones y vaya unos días allá. Eren me invitó un par de veces ya. El mes que viene es su cumpleaños, estaba pensando en mandarle algún regalo, no sé.

—Sí, sí, ¿qué le quieres regalar? ¿Un video hot tuyo?

—No, idiota, pensaba no sé, una remera tal vez, o un buzo de buena marca.

—¿Se lo mandarás por correo?

—No, con una paloma mensajera, claro que por correo, mensa. Es que, bueno, él me mandó algo el mes pasado —dijo con los pómulos un poco encendidos.

—¡No me contaste!

—Me olvidé —dijo con sinceridad—. Me mandó esto —Le enseñó una foto de unos pósters y dos figuras, de Kaworu y Shinji, dos personajes de Evangelion.

—Awww, ¡qué bonito, enano! Ese chico te adora.

—¿Realmente lo crees? —largó un poco esperanzado.

—Hagamos una cosa, vamos esta tarde y te ayudo a elegir el regalo.

—Sin ofender, Han, tienes un gusto espantoso para la moda.

—Bueno, bueno, te acompaño como apoyo moral.

Así fue que terminaron eligiendo un sweater de hilo azul marino de una marca bastante costosa, la prenda era una belleza. Buscaron un envoltorio apropiado y una bonita tarjeta de cumpleaños llenas de dibujos de gatos. Levi le dedicó unas palabras y una semana antes de su cumpleaños lo despachó por el correo, atento a que le llegara unos días antes (mejor antes que después, ese siempre fue uno de sus lemas).

Eren lo recibió justo un día antes de su cumpleaños y se emocionó muchísimo. Se puso la prenda, Levi le había mandado un boleto de cambio por las dudas ya que la casa de pendas tenía una franquicia en la ciudad de Eren, pero no hizo falta usarla porque le quedaba perfecta. Se sacó un par de fotos usándola y con la tarjeta de gatos en las manos y las subió a su perfil. _"Regalito de alguien muy especial para mí, gracias Levi"._

Para entonces ya era habitual que hablaran todos los días de una manera muy fluída. Si bien todavía no se trataban como una pareja, ya había algunas expresiones muy cariñosas que eran habituales. Eren le decía "gruñoncito" y Levi lo apodaba "el princeso", cosa que sacaba de las casillas al joven, pero siempre terminaban riendo mucho.

 ** _Gracias por estar en mi vida, Levi_** El muchacho se había esforzado mejorando un poco su ortografía, ya que le hombre le había dicho que le iba a dar cáncer de ojos cualquier día.

_Gracias a ti, Eren, yo también siento que mi vida es mucho mejor desde que te conocí_

No había necesidad de palabras calientes o escenas eróticas, que secretamente las anhelaban, ganaba terreno esos sentimientos tan agradables que a estas alturas eran imposibles de esconder.

A dos días de viajar a Salta, fue a tomar un café con su mejor amiga.

—Estás nervioso, ¿no?

—Muchísimo —dijo bebiendo de su taza.

—Bueno, tranquilo, él ya te está esperando y está feliz de que al fin se vayan a conocer. Así que no tienes nada que temer, amigo, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien.

—Sí, estoy muy emocionado —dijo dejando escapar una sutil sonrisa de sus labios—. Tantas veces me imaginé cómo sería conocerlo…

—A mí lo que me encanta de todo esto —dijo moviendo las manos para dar a entender su punto—, es que al fin se quebró el mito, ¿lo ves? Uno si puede enamorarse perdidamente de otra persona sin haberla conocido físicamente. Si me lo niegas te pego un puñetazo.

—No, no lo voy a negar —aceptó derrotado su amigo—. Se siente bien, hace mucho que alguien no me calaba tan profundo en los sentimientos. Realmente yo creía que, que el amor no servía para nada, que al final uno solo sufría y sufría, pero a veces llega una persona especial de una manera inesperada que te renueva todas las esperanzas.

—¡Aaaaah! Me vas a hacer llorar, amigo, me siento tan feliz por ti. Usa condón.

—¡Han!

—Vamos, ya deja de fingir —Levi se puso rojo.

—Primero quiero abrazarlo, segundo besarlo, luego veremos qué sucede. No estoy apurado.

—¿Vas a recorrer dos mil quinientos kilómetros y no le vas a romper el agujero?

—Basta, terminamos esta conversación —soltó molesto y Hange solo rió como desquiciada.

Subió al avión con un nudo en el estómago. Repaso su look casual varias veces. Poco y nada pudo disfrutar del viaje hasta que divisó la ciudad de Salta y sus cerros y montañas por la ventanilla. La última vez que había hablado con Eren era para decirle la hora a la que llegaría al aeropuerto, el chico le aseguró que iba a ir a esperarlo. Efectivamente cuando salió de la zona de pre embarque lo vio.

Se acercó tratando de que el corazón no se le saliera del pecho. Eren no era como se había imaginado, ni siquiera era como el de sus fotos, Eren era ¡UN MILLÓN DE VECES MÁS HERMOSO! Casi no podía respirar de los nervios. Notó que una hermosa muchacha de cabello rojo y ojos grises como Eren lo acompañaba a su derecha, y otro chico rubio un poco más bajo de pelo corto y ojos celestes a su izquierda. Ok, Isabel su hermana de seguro y el otro era Armin el mejor amigo de Eren.

Si bien hubiera deseado encontrarse a solas con el chico, también tenía ganas de conocer a esas personas que formaban parte de su vida.

—Hola —trató de decir de la forma más decente posible acercándose a Eren para rodearlo con sus brazos un momento.

El joven estaba entre sorprendido y nervioso también, lo tenía pintado en el rostro. El abrazo no duró demasiado porque estaban las otras personas ahí presentes esperando. Sin embargo fue suficiente para Levi. Era real, era cálido como había imaginado, su perfume era exquisito, era mucho más alto de lo que se había figurado, era perfecto.

Saludó a los otros dos que lo miraban con sonrisas de bienvenida y ojos llenos de brillos. Ambos fueron muy agradables y amables. Eren le dijo que aún no había almorzado y eran más de las dos de la tarde, por lo que Levi invitó a todos a almorzar donde gustaran. Fueron al estacionamiento luego de buscar una pequeña valija (después de todo iba a quedarse sólo 3 días), subieron al auto de los padres de Eren y partieron al restaurante. Eren manejando y Armin e Isabel parloteando a todo dar con el recién llegado.

Levi aprovechó para observar muy disimuladamente a Eren. La verdad no veía las horas de estar un momento a solas con Eren para poder decirle tantas cosas, y besarlo claro estaba. De ninguna manera se iba a ir sin probar sus labios.

Comieron empanadas, estaban deliciosas. Cuando Levi fue al baño, al regresar notó que Eren hablaba algo con su hermana y su amigo en voz baja, porque todos estaba agachados y cercanos, ambos lo miraban serios, se preguntó qué estaría sucediendo. Sin embargo al sentarse el clima festivo regresó y nada parecía diferente.

Lo llevaron a dos plazas, un museo y a subir al cerro San Bernardo por unas escalinatas donde tuvieron que hacer varias paradas porque Isabel y Armin no estaban tan en forma. La vista era maravillosa, se sacaron algunas selfies. Levi de vez en cuando preguntaba algo a Eren pero notaba que el chico le esquivaba la mirada, lo cual lo desconcertaba un poco. Pero luego Isabel o Armin le sacaban charla a cada rato y volvía a estar entretenido.

Se quedaron en la punta del cerro un buen par de horas. Armin dijo que tenía que volver a su casa y decidieron bajar. Eren llevó al rubio a su casa y luego dejó a Levi en el hotel, quedaron en que luego de una ducha y descansar un poco lo pasaría a buscar para ir a cenar. Era viernes por la noche. Levi lejos estaba de tomar una siesta, estaba con la adrenalina a mil por hora.

Se dio un baño y se puso su mejor atuendo. Tenía un pequeño regalo para Eren en su bolso, era una pulsera muy fina de oro, que seguramente le quedaría hermosa sobre su piel canela. Levi no veía las horas de estar de nuevo con él.

Quedaron en que lo buscaba a las nueve, pero se apareció a las diez, se disculpó por el tráfico, grande sería la sorpresa del más bajo cuando al llegar al auto se encontró con otros dos amigos de Eren. No dijo nada, pero no se esperaba que la cena fuera invadida de nuevo. Saludó cortésmente, los presentó como Marco y Jean, compañeros de la universidad. Fueron a un peña a cenar, esta vez Eren invitó a todos.

Levi no era muy amante del folclore, pero no iba a negar que fue divertido ver bailar malambo a unos gauchos, que además aderezaron el show revoleando unas boleadoras encendidas en llamas. Fue cuando menos interesante. Los amigos de Eren sí que eran parlanchines, le hicieron muchas preguntas, él también les hizo otras tantas, mientras que Eren no participó demasiado de la charla, parecía más distraído que otra cosa. Levi no sabía si era por la presencia de sus amigos o porqué.

Al final los chicos no se fueron, se quedaron con ellos hasta las cuatro de la mañana y la verdad que entonces le cayó el cansancio del día y de toda la adrenalina. Por lo que Eren ofreció llevarlo al hotel. No pudo tener ni un mísero segundo a solas, Por lo que bajó del auto y se perdió en el hotel, no sin antes acordar que Eren lo buscaría a eso de las once de la mañana para llevarlo al dique Cabra Corral que era una belleza y donde iban a poder hacer una buena cantidad de actividades.

Se duchó y durmió redondo hasta las diez, donde un poco adormilado fue a tomar el desayuno y esperar a que Eren pasara a buscarlo. Esta vez vino con su hermana, Armin, Marco y Jean. No que Levi fuera un antisocial o apático, aunque tampoco amaba ser el centro de atención, pero ¿cuándo carajos tendría un momento a solas con Eren para simplemente conversar? Todo era muy lindo y divertido, ¿pero en qué momento iban a poder estar solos?

En una hora estuvieron en el embalse. El dique era precioso, estaba levemente nublado y un poco frío, pero Isabel había llevado café caliente en dos termos y sándwiches de pan de campo, con lo que a pesar de haber desayunado repitió junto a los chicos. Todos muy risueños y amables. Les compartió fotos de su provincia y se le arrimaron preguntando por la nieve y otras zonas turísticas, él les respondió a todos con paciencia y amabilidad.

Luego de dar unas vueltas fueron hasta uno de los puertos y se subieron a un catamarán para ir a una especie de Isla, donde almorzaron, de nuevo empanadas, en un negocio local. Luego estuvieron sacándose fotos y regresaron a la hora de la siesta. Para entonces Marco, Jean y Armin se volvieron en un colectivo de la zona, por lo que quedaron Isabel, Eren y él.

Isabel era como una extensión de su brazo, la tenía pegada todo el tiempo, y si bien era en verdad una chica muy linda y amorosa, Levi ya estaba un poco cansado, parecía como si el universo se hubiera complotado. Lo cierto es que caminaron un montón, y luego cerca de la tarde compraron pan a la parrilla que hacían unos pueblerinos y que comieron con queso de cabra. Todo muy delicioso. Al fin subieron al auto, donde Isabel se durmió casi de inmediato en los asientos de atrás, se notaba que estaba agotada.

—¿Te llevo al hotel? —preguntó Eren mientras manejaba.

—Uh, sí, bueno, estoy bastante cansado hicimos muchas cosas hoy. Tu provincia es hermosa en verdad, cuando vayas a Mendoza te mostraré los mejores lugares también.

—Ah, sí, genial.

—Estoy muy contento de haber venido, gracias por aguantarme estos días. Sabes, estaba pensando, mañana me gustaría volver al cerro pero por el *teleférico, parece divertido —comentó sonriendo levemente.

—Uf, mañana, mañana, tengo un problema porque quedé en ayudar a mi tío con el cumpleaños de mi primo más pequeño —explicó el joven frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Oh. Y… ¿quieres ir a cenar ahora? Digo para aprovech-

—Levi, lo siento, de verdad, pero es que esta noche… estoy un poco ocupado.

—Ya veo ¿Un helado?

—Hace frío; te digo una cosa, dejamos a Isabel en mi casa y vamos a comprar un café caliente con donas, ¿te parece?

—Sí, fantástico.

Levi tenía a su corazón latiendo fuerte, al fin iba a tener su momento con Eren. Dejaron a Isabel y partieron al centro, había mucho tráfico, las calles eran pequeñas y eran muchos vehículos. Conversaron un poco, con mejor humor, más distendidos, y realmente se sintió como las charlas que siempre habían mantenido.

Eren estacionó el auto y fueron a caminar por la Plaza San Martín, alrededor de la fuente, en un pequeño lago artificial, había algunos patos nadando y pidiendo palomitas o pan. Se sentaron al borde del lago y bebieron de sus cafés, el frío empezaba a sentirse. En determinado momento Eren se quedó mirando hacia la fuente en medio del largo que tiraba un chorro altísimo llena de reflectores alrededor y sus ojos brillaron de una manera hermosa.

Levi acercó su rostro al del joven, era ahora o nunca, después de tantas vueltas e interrupciones, después de esperar por tanto. Pero una mano en su hombro empujando hacia el lado contrario lo hizo detenerse. Eren lo miraba entre serio y desconcertado. Se alejó de inmediato.

—Lo… lo siento, Li, pero yo, bueno… no creo que esto funcione.

El de piel blanca parpadeó confundido, ¿qué era lo que no iba a funcionar? Si ni siquiera había empezado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no supo qué responder. Entonces era así, Eren lo estaba rechazando, claro. Por eso no habían estado a solas esos días. Todo cerraba al fin.

—¿Li?

—Sí, emm, se hizo tarde de nuevo, creo que mejor me voy al hotel —indicó tratando de recomponer la sonrisa, sin mucho éxito.

—Escucha, lo siento, de verdad. Yo creí que… todo lo que hablamos, lo que compartimos, fue auténtico, realmente lo fue. No quiero que pienses que intentaba mentirte o engañarte.

—Lo sé. No eres esa clase de persona, me doy cuenta, así que no te preocupes, nunca pensaría eso —agregó en voz algo baja y acomodando el pañuelo gris sobre su cuello—. Es solo que fue tan repentino, ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de estar así, a solas. Conversar un poco.

—No quiero mentirte, desde que te recogí en el aeropuerto, bueno, me sentí un poco incómodo.

—Oh, lamento haberte hecho sentir así, no fue mi intención —Levi casi podía sentir esa filosa daga alojándose en lo profundo de sus lastimados sentimientos, pero mantuvo su rostro imperturbable.

—No, no, no quise decir que me sintiera mal a tu lado, sino que, bueno, me di cuenta que era diferente, yo nunca hice esto ¿sabes? Lo de ligar por las redes sociales.

—Claro, lo entiendo —aceptó Levi, inspirando, sintiendo a su corazón latiendo a máxima velocidad, tratando de mantener a raya toda la angustia que estaba sintiendo.

—Te imaginé distinto, no sé cómo explicarlo, tal vez me hice una idea equivocada. Pensé que eras más serio, más tranquilo, pero ya veo que no es así.

—Yo tampoco busqué engañarte, Eren.

—Estoy seguro que no, no te estaba acusando.

—Ok, son cosas que pasan. Ya, tranquilo, no hay nada que reclamar, ni nada por lo que haya que renegar. Las cosas son como son. Igual mañana me iré y todo volverá a la normalidad. Estoy cansado, caminé mucho, iré al hotel —avisó con la última pizca de entereza y se puso de pie.

—Espera, Levi —Eren se acercó, con el ceño fruncido y sintiéndose mortificado—. Me siento fatal, pero tal vez los dos nos apresuramos, ya ves que a veces detrás de una pantalla, uno puede aparentar una cosa, pero en vivo y en directo, la persona completa, es… diferente.

—Mira, Eren, no sé qué es lo que tú te habías figurado de mí, eso sólo tú lo sabes. No creo haber exagerado o haberte mentido, mis fotos están ahí, no tienen retoques o arreglos. No sé qué es lo que te desilusionó tanto, y realmente a estas alturas tampoco me importa mucho. Soy esto, soy simple, a mí me gustaste, yo a ti no, no hay más que explicar. Lo entiendo, está bien. Ahora por favor, deja que me vaya al hotel, de verdad estoy que me muero de sueño.

Eren refregó sus manos y luego trató de cambiar el clima.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar? Te invito, hay un lugar cerca, y preparan las cosas rápido —ofreció con cara de culpable.

—Gracias, de verdad, pero no creo que coma siquiera, comí bastante tortilla y queso de cabra.

—¿Mañana quieres que te acompañe al teleférico?

—Mm, ¿no dijiste que debías ayudar a tu tío con no sé qué?

—Rayos, sí, es verdad. Pero bueno, puedo desligarme de eso, mañana es tu ultimo día y-

—No te preocupes, ve con tu familia y cumple tus compromisos, estaré bien, ya bastante abusé de tu confianza estos dos días. De todas formas el avión saldrá a las cinco de la tarde. Estaré por el mercado de artesanías y luego iré al aeropuerto, ya me ubico con las distancias, y si no, tengo un GPS grandioso, no te preocupes.

—¿En serio? Pe-pero…

—Todo bien, Eren, tranquilo. Ahora me voy a descansar, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Deja que te acerque al menos al hotel —ofreció el muchacho caminando detrás de él.

—Gracias, pero te queda en contramano, es tarde y prefiero tomar un taxi. Nos vemos, Eren. Adiós.

Lo saludó afablemente palmeando su hombro y luego caminó hacia la avenida principal que no estaba a más de trescientos metros. Eren se sentó sobre el capot de su auto, sintiéndose peor, prácticamente Levi había salido corriendo. No quería hacerle daño, él no se merecía eso, conocía perfectamente toda su historia, todo lo que había sufrido ¿Pero si se dejaba besar no le estaría dando esperanzas? ¿Debería haber probado? ¿Qué debería haber hecho? Ahora que había blanqueado lo que de verdad le pasaba… no lo hacía sentirse mejor.

Levi abordó un taxi, fue derecho al edificio y luego se tomó un baño de inmersión.

No iba a llorar, porque lo había intentado, peor que el rechazo hubiera sido quedarse pensando qué hubiera sido si no lo conocía en persona. Eren era perfecto, era como un Paraíso, un paraíso del que había sido expulsado.

Así que no iba a llorar, porque no era culpa de nadie.

No iba a llorar… pero estaba llorando.

Lo cierto fue que no fue al teleférico, ni al mercado artesanal. Se la pasó en el hotel, durmiendo y sin muchas ganas de hacer cosas. A pesar de que se acumulaban los mensajes no leyó ninguno, estuvo haciendo zapping, se duchó y preparó todo para su regreso. En la recepción dejó dicho que si alguien lo buscaba dijera que no estaba. Solo tomó una llamada de Hange donde le dijo que al llegar hablarían que no tenía ganas en ese momento, que no se preocupara porque estaba bien.

Tomó su avión y antes de las ocho estuvo arribando a su hogar. Cuando llegó a su casa Hange estaba en su auto esperándolo en el estacionamiento. Tuvo que dejarla entrar y pidieron pizza, aunque no tenía mucho hambre.

—Lo siento mucho, Li —le soltó su amiga desanimada.

—No te preocupes, todo se supera tarde o temprano.

¿Qué tan loco era sufrir por un amor virtual? Se sentía tan estúpido, pero a la vez no podía controlar sus sentimientos. Decidió no dramatizar mucho, todo era cuestión de esperar, no era la primera desilusión amorosa de su vida después de todo.

A la semana recibió un mensaje de texto que venía de un número que ya no tenía agendado pero que reconocía por la característica que sería de Salta.

**_Hola, Li_ **

_Eren_

**_Espero no estar siendo un dolor en el trasero, pero no estoy seguro si es un error de la plataforma o q, pero no puedo enviarte mensajes por el chat de fb, ni wts_ **

_No, no podrás, te he bloqueado_

Eren se quedó sorprendido, estaba un noventa y nueve por ciento seguro que se debía a un error. Levi nunca lo bloquearía, ¿por qué lo haría? Le tomó algunos minutos poder retomar la charla.

**_Puedo saber por q? Es decir, te molesto algun comentario q hice, o q fue? No entiendo_ **

_Mira Eren, eres genial, me encanta hablar contigo y todo, pero tengo demasiados sentimientos por ti. Tal vez esté siendo egoísta, pero necesito alejarme, poder reponerme de toda esta experiencia. Y sé que si veo tus post, o tu perfil me tentaré en hablarte, prefiero no hacerlo_

El muchacho frunció el ceño, sintiéndose muy molesto por la decisión del otro.

**_Sabes algp? Me desilucionas mucho, levi. Pense q eramos gente grande. Para mi tu amistad es valiosa, sabes? Pero no, vienes y me borras de un plumazo malditamente injsto_ **

_Lo siento_

**_Eso es todo lo q vas a decir?_ **

_No quiero estar en malos términos contigo, Eren. Creo que no hace falta eso. Pero entiéndeme también. Necesito superar esto que me pasa. Tú lo sabes, te lo había dicho, me hice muchas ilusiones. No estoy diciendo que no quiero tu amistad, te estoy diciendo que necesito tiempo para reponerme_

**_No, yo no soy una brujala, para darte tiempo, soy una maldita persona. Y no es justo q de pronto me hagas a un lado como una piedra, No_ **

_¿Una brújula? ¿No habrás querido decir un reloj de arena o algo similar?_

**_ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!, entendiste lo q quise decir!_ **

_Sí, lo entiendo. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo. Lamento pedírtelo de esta manera, entenderé si te enojas. Pero espero puedas ponerte en mis zapatos y comprender_

**_Entender mis bolas! Me vas a bloquiar? Bueno, listo yo tambinnasi te "ayudo" a superarme. No vuelvas a escribirme jamas_ **

Levi suspiró sentidamente. Dolió de nuevo, pero era respetuoso ante todo, por lo que aceptó la decisión del muchacho.

Y no, no fue fácil superarlo, de pronto se encontró con mucho tiempo libre, tiempo que hacía meses había venido ocupando con sus charlas, su compañía, sus pensamientos llenos de él. Más de una vez se sintió tentado de escribirle, de manera que Hange le brindó su apoyo en ese tiempo para que no flaqueara con el asunto.

—Estuve pensando, ¿no? —le dijo su amiga mientras le robaba papas de su plato ganándose que le pinchara los dedos ladrones con el tenedor—. Como te quedaste con tantas ganas de decirle tantas cosas, ¿por qué no lo llamas y se lo dices de una vez?

—No, Han ¿Para qué? La respuesta ya la tengo, ya la sé. Además fui yo el que lo bloqueé. No tiene sentido que lo llame y lo moleste más. Ya fue, tuve mi oportunidad y no me arrepiento de haberme guardado lo que me pasaba.

—Pero no es bueno para ti, todas esas palabras dentro tuyo te hacen daño ¡Ya sé! ¿Y si mejor escribes todo lo que sientes?

—¿Ah?

—Sí, una carta, le pones toooodo lo que te pasa, te sacas tooodo lo que tengas adentro y se la mandas, o en su defecto la quemas.

—No le veo el punto, y no le mandaría una cosa así.

—Bueno, la quemas, pero exteriorizas eso, lo exorcizas de adentro tuyo.

—Repito que no le veo el punto, pero bueno, ya veré, tal vez tengas razón, quien sabe.

Había días que lo llevaba mejor y había días que realmente le pesaba mucho. Ese fin de semana compró bastante alcohol, algunos paquetes de cigarrillos y puso música melancólica, de esa que a uno le dan ganas de cortarse las venas. En vez de sufrir de a poquito iba a sufrir todo de una puta vez y se iba a dejar de joder con tanta depresión.

Ya con las neuronas bastante mareadas, tomó su agenda, agarró su lapicera de plata y adornos de oro, esa que le regalaron en la oficina para su cumpleaños y que usaba para ocasiones especiales, es decir nunca.

La melodía endulzaba el ambiente, tomó un trago del champagne rosa y luego se dejó llevar. La tinta se deslizaba suave, perfecta, como si le hiciera el amor al papel.

 _"Querido Eren…"_ , puso primero, pero después lo tachó y siguió abajo.

_"A mi amor perdido, Eren:_

_Es la primera y la última vez que te escribo, que te pienso de esta manera, que te pertenezco._

_Es la primera y la última vez que te molesto en mis pensamientos, insistiendo en algo que no pudo ser._

_Una vez que te diga todo lo que vengo guardando desde hace tantos meses dentro de mi corazón, dejaré que vuelves libres a otros destinos más afortunados. Dejaré libre a este amor que anidó en mí, de una manera tan especial y cálida._

_Iré desarmando esta madeja de palabras que se fueron enrollando en lo profundo de mi alma, que fui ahorrando para poder regalártelas el día que te conociera. Y ahora no me queda otra que volcarlas en este lugar, porque ya no puedo seguir manteniéndolas ocultas._

_¿Tienes una idea la cantidad de veces que imaginé cómo era abrazarte? Y cada vez era mejor a la anterior, por eso cuando sucedió de verdad, me di cuenta que mi imaginación era demasiado humilde, me falta mucho para igualar esa sensación de tenerlo todo entre mis brazos._

_Te tuve cerca, hice realidad todas esas fotos, esos audios, esas carcajadas encapsuladas en megas. Fui consciente de que una vasta galaxia brilla dentro de tus ojos, y yo quise hundirme en ellos, pero no me diste permiso"._

Las primeras lágrimas acompañaron su relato, mientras el líquido rosa traslúcido bajaba de nivel dentro de la botella.

_"Igual esta experiencia ha sido valiosa, porque me diste la oportunidad de amar, así, lleno de complicaciones, a la distancia, a una persona que llenó mis días con sus parloteos, que me entretuvo, me dio parte de su confianza y me hizo sentir que vale la pena volver a vivir el amor. Aunque hiera, vale la pena._

_Que no pude besarte en los labios en este universo, pero déjame que te cuente un secreto. Existen múltiples y variados universos alternos, que andan deambulando en sus propios big-bangs, y en miles de ellos me aceptas, y ese beso se concreta._

_En muchos de esos universos existe un Eren que aceptará mis palabras, que compartirá sus océanos conmigo. En ellos, este amor no querrá volar, se quedará y llenará de primaveras nuestros corazones. Y yo, en este universo que me ha tocado… con seguridad estaré mucho tiempo envidiándolos._

_Ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que la última vez que escribí una carta de amor fue hace más de quince años. Desde entonces nunca tuve el valor de volver a hacerlo, o las ganas. Por eso no puedo recriminarte nada, al contrario, te agradezco haber revivido todas estas ganas que estaban enterradas tan lejanamente. Aunque no lo sepas, me diste ganas de sentir, de buscar, resucitaste mis ganas de amar._

_Esto si es irónico, te había dicho con la firmeza de un sargento del ejército que no era posible enamorarse a través de las redes sociales, de la distancia, y aquí me tienes llorando como un niño, tragándome cada una de mis negaciones._

_Eres tan lindo, tan hermoso, y no te das cuenta. Ojalá encuentres esa persona que necesitas, que te contenga, y te dé el apoyo que mereces. Que colme de dicha tu corazón y te valore como no lo hicieron ninguno de esos idiotas que tuvieron la dicha de llamar tu atención._

_Tengo una lista tan larga de buenos deseos para ti, que no creo que todas las estrellas fugaces del firmamento llegarían a alcanzar para cumplir cada uno de ellos. Que estés bien, feliz, pleno, lejos o cerca de mí, te mereces todo el amor y la felicidad, jamás dudaré de ello._

_No todos pueden tener el corazón roto y salir airosos, esa es una completa victoria para mí mismo. Me he animado, he roto mis conceptos, mis estructuras, me he lastimado, pero no tengo ni el más pequeño arrepentimiento._

_Y ahora una última confesión…_

_Te amo._

_Sí, esa es la verdad, mi amor es tan cierto como los latidos de tu corazón. Mi amor es tuyo, aunque no lo quieras._

_Estas palabras son todas de tu propiedad, aunque no las necesites._

**_Hoy, ahora, soy tuyo… aunque nunca lo sepas"._ **

Gruñó al escuchar el celular sonando. Un dolor intenso le atravesó uno de sus hombros y parte del cuello por la malísima posición en la que estaba. Joder. Se había dormido encima de la jodida mesa. Secó un rastro de saliva cerca de sus labios y atendió con voz de ultratumba.

—¿Levi? ¿Dónde estás? Ya estoy en el patio de comidas del centro comercial, dijimos que íbamos a encontrarnos a las dos, y son dos y cuarto ¿Se te durmió el gallo o qué?

—Joder… me quedé dormido sobre la mesa, me duele todo. Escucha, ordena un pack doble carne, doble todo, como mucho en media hora estaré allí. Perdón, Han.

—Esto es genial, es la primera vez que llegas tarde, amigo, menos mal que pedí las entradas para el show de las tres y media. Apúrate, estoy con hambre.

—Sí, ya voy.

Pasó un día genial con su mejor amiga. Compraron cosas, estuvieron en una librería y se regalaron mutuamente el mismo libro (cosa que hacían todos los meses). Bebieron un café y siguieron parloteando mientras caminaban por una rambla cercana.

Pudo despejarse y disfrutar, volver a sonreír como antes.

Cuando llegó a su casa se puso a acomodar el desmadre de la noche anterior. Tomó la carta entre sus manos y la releyó, cierto era que estaba triste en ese momento y además el alcohol le había hecho escalar en sus sentimientos como un catalizador. Sin embargo era bastante honesta, no tenía nada que modificarle o agregarle.

Hange le había dicho que se la mandara y se olvidara, pero no, no era justo que Eren cargara con eso. Ya había tenido su momento, ya estaban las cartas sobre la mesa. Salió a fumar a su balcón y allí se acuclilló y le prendió fuego. Sus ojos se quedaron mirando como se hacía cenizas hasta el más mínimo pedacito.

Ese sería su propio secreto, y aunque ese sencillo acto no solucionara las cosas, en cierta manera le brindó un poco de alivio. Al menos había podido exteriorizar todo lo que necesitaba.

Pasaron cerca de cuatro meses desde ese momento que marcó un antes y un después en esa especie de experiencia entre virtual y real. Aún le quedaba uno que otro resabio de aquello. Pero como siempre apeló a los consejos de su mejor amiga y decidió empezar a salir, buscar lugares interesantes y tal vez conocer gente nueva.

Saliendo de la avenida principal y doblando en una bocacalle, llegó hasta un local en el que nunca había reparado antes.

El letrero en neón detrás del rubio barman indicaba **_"No Regrets"_** , _"Sin Arrepentimientos",_ de alguna manera necesitaba no arrepentirse más que nunca. Sabía que de quedarse en su departamento terminaría recordando cosas que no venían al caso.

Se sentó en la barra mientras se abría el abrigo, ya que adentro estaba un poco más caldeado. Sacó su celular e inició el "Heroes Farm", un jueguito bastante entretenido que había descubierto en sus viajes de regreso a casa en el tren. Se había enviciado bastante. Estuvo un buen rato hasta que levantó la mirada porque el barman le estaba acercando un vaso retacón como de whisky, con un contenido anaranjado y una cereza arriba. Levi enarcó una ceja.

—Old fashioned, una de mis especialidades —indicó el rubio guiñándole un ojo.

—Eh… yo no te pedí esto.

—Lo sé, se nota que eres nuevo por el bar, pero te diré, agasajamos a los nuevos clientes con una especialidad de la casa, esta es la nuestra. Prueba, te va a encantar.

—¿Es gratis?

—Sí, lo es —dijo sonriendo el barman.

—¿Y cómo sé que no le pusiste alguna pastilla o algo para que luego no me desplumen afuera?

—Bueno, lo probaría para comprobártelo, pero no creo que sea de tu agrado recibir una bebida en esas condiciones.

—Preferiría que lo hicieras.

El hombre sonrió espléndidamente, se le marcaron unos atractivos hoyuelos y le dio un buen trago al vaso.

—No es porque yo lo haya preparado, pero está genial —comentó volviendo a depositarlo frente a Levi.

—Veamos —el economista llevó el vaso a sus labios y probó escuetamente, le gustó mucho—. Es aceptable, gracias. Aunque no creo que a tu jefe le parezca bien que estés tomando en horario laboral.

—No creo que se moleste, porque de hecho el jefe soy yo —explicó mientras se apoyaba contra la barra para seguir conversando.

Estaba algo oscuro, pero se destacaban los ojos claros del anfitrión, no se notaba bien si eran celestes, o un color similar, pero eran lindos. Debía aceptar que era bien parecido, un poco alto (cuando no), esbelto, rasgos europeos, lindo en general… y simpático.

—¿Jefe y empleado a la vez?

—Bueno, acabamos de abrir y en esta temporada no viene mucha gente, hay que hacer economía.

—Pues no harás mucha economía regalando tragos —observó Levi, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Bueno, es un regalo pero a la vez una inversión.

—Soy economista, explícame cómo esto sería una inversión.

—Somos buenos con los tragos, el cliente prueba, le gusta, se queda y vuelve. Es una inversión a largo plazo.

—Ya veo, pero eso de elegir sin conocer los gustos del cliente es un riesgo.

—Claro, bueno, normalmente preguntamos, es solo que esta vez quise arriesgarme, es mi trago favorito por cierto.

—Es bueno —aceptó Levi, tomando otro sorbo—. ¿Old fashioned?

—Sí, ¿sabes de donde viene el nombre? —explicaba mientras tomaba una franela limpia y un desinfectante con aspersor.

—Ilústrame —pidió el de cabellos negros mientras guardaba su celular y le prestaba atención.

—Bueno, te diré —comenzó el rubio mientras aprovechaba para ir limpiando detrás de él unas botellas que habían llegado en la tarde y que iba acomodando en las repisas—. Existía este Coronel, James Pepper, que era dueño de la producción de un whisky muy bueno, el old 1776 whiskey. Era miembro del bar Waldorf-Astoria, y se dice que allí se preparó el primero, en su honor. Lo cierto es que la gente empezó a pedirlo, pero cuando no había de ese whisky simplemente pedían "el whisky a la usanza vieja", y de allí quedó el nombre "old fashioned".

—La verdad nunca me puse a pensar en que un trago tuviera tanta historia, pensé que era algo más ligado a la moda de cada época.

—Oh, no, para nada. Te sorprenderías de las intrincadas historias que se tejen alrededor de cada creación que acaba siendo un éxito.

—Interesante.

—Por cierto —dijo acercándose—, ¿sabes lo que dicen cuando bebes de un vaso que ya ha sido usado por otro, no? —Levi negó divertido—. Pues, dicen que te enteras de todos sus secretos.

—Oh, espera, sí, creo que, oh, wow, me están llegando todos tus secretos justo en este preciso momento.

Ambos rieron afablemente y al fin Levi extendió su mano.

—Levi, mucho gusto.

Dejó los implementos de limpieza a un costado y aceptó el saludo estrechando su mano con firmeza.

—Farlan, Farlan Church, el gusto es mío, Levi.

Ese fue el inicio de todo, un trago fuerte, dos hombres cultos. Farlan llevaba sus buenos años en soledad. Una soledad divertida, amena, donde no la pasaba tan mal. No solía interesarse de buenas a primeras en cualquier persona, mucho menos si se trataba de clientes.

Sin embargo esa noche, al ver la melancolía en esos rasgados ojos que reflejaban las luces de neón del cartel del bar, sintió un llamado imposible de evadir. Una atracción inesperada. Como un llamado de emergencia al que uno acude sin saber muy bien para qué. Sus manos se movieron solas y cuando menos acordó estaba depositando el vaso frente a este caballero distinguido, silencioso, intrigante.

Cuando Levi lo miró por primera vez, algo se removió en él. Tal vez curiosidad, tal vez deseo, o una mezcla de ambas. Creyó que le darían un portazo, sin embargo la conversación fluyó espléndidamente.

Nunca se alegraría de que hubiera pocos asistentes a su bar, excepto por esa noche. Porque eso le permitió acercarse, de una manera metafórica, a este hombre delgado, algo pálido, atractivo, de hablar pausado.

Dos hermosas almas se encontraron, sin haberse buscado…

—X—X—X—X—X—X—

No debería estar haciendo eso, lo sabía. Pero a la vez la ansiedad podía más que su sentido común, no por nada solían decir que era más impulsivo que otra cosa. Entró a través de un perfil falso y lo buscó. Se quedó perplejo.

Levi estaba sonriendo de una manera muy agradable, la alegría inundando sus ojos, y detrás de él un rubio bastante desabrido, según su punto de vista, que también sonreía. Entró a la información del perfil.

**Levi Ackerman está en una relación con Farlan Church.**

Oh.

Eso era… sorpresivo. El estructurado, un poco aburrido, pragmático, rey de la seriedad, estaba oficialmente en una relación con ese… cara de pollo enclenque.

No debería sentirse celoso ¿Por qué? Al contrario, debería sentirse feliz, porque Levi era un buen tipo, era una persona que merecía ser amado. Él lo había rechazado, incluso después de haberle provocado que se ilusionara, cuando él no tenía tan en claro lo que le sucedía. Entonces, estaba bien, estaba perfecto, él se merecía lo mejor.

No debería sentirse mal, para nada. Sin embargo estaba bastante seguro que ese sentimiento de arrepentimiento, que estaba brotando como la luz del amanecer por el horizonte, lo estaba incomodando sobremanera.

¿Hubiera sido diferente si hubiera aceptado ese beso? ¿Si se hubiera atrevido a darle una oportunidad?

No debería estar preguntándose esas cosas, pero se las preguntaba.

Tal vez muy en el fondo sentía que no debería haberlo rechazado, que esa sonrisa tan bonita podría haber sido completamente suya…

Cerró ese perfil, no volvería a inmiscuirse, Levi estaba bien ahora.

Y él también lo estaría.

.

By Luna de Acero… amando intensamente, aunque nunca lo sepas…

* * *

GLOSARIO:

Peña: Restaurante con show

Teleférico: Cabina que a través de unos cables en suspensión va en ascenso desde la base hasta la punta de un cerro.


End file.
